


we are just two lost souls

by fuckforever



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckforever/pseuds/fuckforever
Summary: collection of one shots about freddie and roger.





	1. Heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hurt Roger and comforting Freddie.  
> prompt suggested by raindrxpsonrxses

It was a lazy afternoon, and Freddie was getting bored behind his stall in Kensington Market. Roger had not arrived yet, and he was getting sick of being all alone.  
People passed by without giving him a look, probably hiding from the rain who fell outside.  
It was such a saddening day.  
Roger seemed to think the same, noticed Freddie, when he saw his blond friend approaching the stall.  
He looked disheveled, shook, aloof.  
"Nice to see you, at least." Said Freddie.  
Roger looked at him with watery eyes, making him regret his sarcastic remark.  
The blondie was partly soaked because of the rain and looked like a stray cat; Freddie felt the urge of hugging him.  
"Is something wrong, darling?"  
Roger's lower lip trembled a bit while he answered "My dad passed away."  
Freddie's eyes shot open at the news.  
"Oh, God, Rog..." he stood up and hugged him tightly "I'm so sorry, love, forgive me. I'm so sorry."  
Roger held him in return and broke down. He started crying in the crook of his best friend's neck; violent sobs shook his body.  
"Mom and Clare are absolutely torn apart, Fred. I'm supposed to take care of them but how can I? I'm only 20."  
"Ssh" Freddie massaged his back "Don't you ever worry about being left alone, love. You'll always have me by your side."  
Roger kept crying for some time. Then he released Freddie from his grip. The oldest boy smiled sweetly at him and caressed his cheek.  
"Thank you Fred, I'm so heartbroken."  
He indeed looked lost, like a child.  
His big blue eyes were full of pain and worry.  
Freddie felt heartbroken too.  
He took his hands in his. "It's alright. We'll find a way to fix you."  
Roger hugged him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is so short but I'm better at writing funny/sassy things haha. Too much angst will kill you.
> 
> All the love kids xx


	2. A collateral effect of Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger Comforting Freddie.
> 
> Prompt suggested by oliV

Roger came home later than usual that day; University had been so stressful in the last period, and he just wanted to fall asleep into his comfortable bed.  
The boy closed the door behind him while he entered into the apartment. He immediately felt something was wrong.  
No music was filling the air, no one was singing and no sound came from the tiny kitchen. The silence was unnatural.  
"Freddie?"  
No answer came.  
Roger took a step in the direction of his room and gently knocked on his flatmate's bedroom door.  
"Freddie, man, are you in there?"  
Again, no answer.  
"I'm coming in!" said Roger.  
The first things he saw while entering into the bedroom were lots of sheets spread everywhere. Freddie probably had a very creative afternoon.  
Then he saw the man himself, lying on the bed with his face sunk into the pillow.  
Roger sighed; Fred was an exuberant and joyful lad, but he too had his moments of weakness. He knew that: he was his best friend, after all.  
So he did what he always did. He lied next to him, watching the other turning his head towards him.  
"Hello darling." Whispered Freddie with a cracked voice. It was obvious he had cried, earlier.  
"Hello beautiful."  
Roger rarely called him that, but Freddie loved it when he did. He had been there in his darkest times: when Freddie felt powerless and ashamed, Rog still called him beautiful.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing happened, I just feel... I don't know, Rog. Lost."  
The blond smiled sadly "It happens to me too, from time to time." He looked at the ceiling "We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl..." he sang.  
Freddie raised an hand and caressed his cheek.  
Roger fixed his eyes on him, "Sometimes you feel incomplete, Fred, but you're just young. We are just young."  
He sighed again in response.  
"I don't know who I am, I don't know if this, our music, will ever work, I don't know if my parents will ever accept me, I don't know if I'll ever feel happy. And I don't know if all of this is just a collateral effect of youth, but I just can't help feeling this way."  
Rog nodded, and turned his head to kiss Freddie's hand before holding it in his.  
"You know I'm not the philosophical kind of guy but... Really, Fred. That's life. And I think that you'll eventually find out who you are, I think our music will work, I think your parents already accept and love you so much and I think you'll live a long and happy life full of satisfaction. And d'you know why I think these things? Because you're such a special man, Fred. You're unique. I love you."  
Freddie stared at him with his dark brown eyes. He looked moved.  
"I can't believe I left you speechless" commented Roger, chuckling out loud.  
Freddie smiled and pulled him between his arms.  
"Thank you" he whispered in his ear "And I'm sorry for putting you in this incredibly sentimental situation, darling. A bad guy like you shouldn't have to deal with situations like this."  
Roger rolled his eyes and let go of him "Alright, I get it, we're back to reality: queen Freddie is back."  
The boy grinned "Of course, dear, you made me remember how wonderful I am." He said.  
Then Freddie thought about something and rose from the bed "Why don't we order something for dinner? Pizza, maybe? I bet you haven't eat yet."  
"I haven't. Pizza sounds good." Agreed Roger while sitting on the bed.  
Freddie started walking out of the room, but then changed his mind and turned back to the blond.  
"Oh, Rog, I forgot."  
He raised an eyebrow, confused; "What?", he exclaimed.  
Freddie gifted him with a big, dazzling smile.  
"I love you too, of course."  
Then he sent him a kiss, gave him a wink, and headed off to the kitchen.  
Roger stared at the place where he was standing for some minutes before raising and following him for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter 1.  
> I really hope this will satisfy you!  
> I am not an English native speaker so feel free to correct me.  
> The song quoted by Roger is "Wish you were here" by Pink Floyd (highly recommended of course).
> 
> Let me know if you like this kind of one shots (I tend to write short and intense things rather than long and descriptive ones).


End file.
